Monster High
by RockinRose119
Summary: My fan-fic of monster high execpt with my o/c's some original characters. Mainly on my OC Freesia Stein (Frankenstein Creation). But please; I know the first chapter in't all well but keep reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_I am new to this website so idk much but i'm not that good but here's my story chapter one I hope you like :)

* * *

Camille walked with extra bounce in her heels and hair (pink bob cut to be exact) as her frilly skirt swayed. Her glossy lips smiled to every monster she passed. She opened her locker and put her home ick books inside her purse, along with everything else a teen monster loved; her iCoffin, make-up, jewelry, a copy of Teen Scream, and her bow and arrow. Today wasn't just any day. Today was valentines day.

Camille walked over to Freesia's locker where she was staring ahead somewhere with her brown and green eyes. "Hey" Camille said.

"Oh. Hi" Freesia replied, seeming to be coming back from la-la land.

Camille smirked and said "Happy Valentines day!" Freesia just nodded as to say 'You to'.

"So...why you in la la land?" Camille asked in a tone that said " I know something's up"

Freesia's mint green cheeks turned to pink as she nodded toward Jake Enstein. "You like Jake. I knew just to let you know. I can see who everyone likes as I'm related to Cupid. Another thing I want you to know is I'm your ghoul and all, but I can only give you advice. My bow and arrows are only for 'emergencies' as dad says." Camille said.

Freesia brightened up and was about to hug Camille, because Freesia loved her so much, but her arm flew off! "My arm!" she cried as her arm flung across the hallway. The group of boys that were with Jake turned around to see what was going on, so did a couple other monsters. As soon as it landed everyone turned around. But Jake didn't turn around. He understood what it was like. He grabbed her arm from the floor and gave it to her.

"I know how it feels" He said to her smiled and turned around.

"Ooooh, Free!" Camille said. Freesia just blushed. "Listen, just be yourself! I'll ask him if he wants to go to the maul with you."

"But he is way to popular for me Cam! I am SO out of his league." Freesia Said, blushing.

"Whatever" Camille said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Camille said as she walked up to Freesia after home ick. "I asked him and he said yes! So I gave him your number and he is going to text you after school."

"WHAT?" Freesia exclaimed as her bolts sparked. "Okay. Need to keep my cool. Thanks Cam!"

"No problem. Its my job" Hey, sit with me at lunch. Ill save you a seat."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: This is really sort but my next chapter will be much longer :) )**_

"Bzzz" Freesia felt her iCoffin vibrate on her bed . She set her labtop on the side of her bed and jumbled through her blankets in search of her iCoffin. Once she found it, she checked to see who had texted her. _"Oh em ghee!_" She thought out loud. _It's Jake! _

**"****Hi Freesia :)" **It read.

"**Jake? How'd you get my number?**" Freesia replied. Even though iner head, she knew exactly how. Camille.

"**Camille. She thinks we should hang out**."

"**I see.**" Freesia typed imagining what Camille had ever said to Jake in the first place.

"**Well, I kinda agree with her...do want to hang out tomorrow? Maybe go to the maul**?"

"**Oh? Sure, why not. See you then :)**" She replied and the conversation ended.

"Bzzz." Her iCoffen5 vibrated once again. Camille. "**Hey Free!**" It read.

Freesia replied with "** Camille I love you so much n/h! Ah gosh. What can I do in return?!**" Camille knew exactly what she was talking about.

"**Thanks Freesia. I'm just doing what I was born to do. And nothing really, I don't need anything."**

"**Too bad. Lol I'm getting you something at the maul tomorrow.**" Freesia texted and they both continued texting the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3 Maul Spectators

_**(A/N: Like I said this one is longer and yeah. It still isn't really that good, but I do hope that anyone who reads it likes and please leave a review :) )**_

"Errrt." Freesia's alarm rang loud in the morning and she slammed her hand on the "dismiss" button. She unhooked herself from her bed/charger and walked to her vanity. She started to brush her long layered brown hair, but it slowly rose up. She grabbed he hairspray labeled "Say buh-bye to staticy hair" and sprayed her hair to tame it. She looked out her window to check the weather. Rainy. Freesia slipped out of her warm pajamas and into her favorite rainy day outfit; light gray and light pink striped sweater dress with gray tights and black booties. She grabbed her favorite black purse and put her phone, money, lip gloss, and whatever else she needed inside.

"Hey Camille" Freesia sent a simple text to one of her bmff's.

"Hey Freesia!" She replied. "I can't text right now. Sorry girl. I'll text you as soon as I can though! Xoxo" She added on.

Without replying, she sat and waited for Jake. He pulled up in his car and honked. "Wow. Jake Enstein waiting for _me." _Freesia thought, giggling at the though. She buckled herself into the front seat.

"You look nice." He said with a smile, his eyes on the road.

"You too." Freesia replied. Jake was wearing a cute, burgundy wool jacket and a white scarf.

Finally they arrive at the mall, socialized much more then they were when they first got in the car. "What store first?" Jake asks. They both look at the closest store, Howlster, look at one another and say "Howlster!" and start howling like wolves for two seconds and then they spot a group of werewolves (Clawdeen, Don, Rhomulus, Clawd, and Caeyln to be exact) looking at them like there crazy and they stop and buy a few things.

"Wanna hit the food court?" Freesia suggests. Nodding over to the direction the food court was.

"Sure." Jake said. They stopped at the smoothie stand.

"What will it be?" The snow-monster behind the cart said.

"A boy and a girl smoothie!" Freesia said while Jake agreed. Boy smoothies where the blueberry ones and girl smoothies were the strawberry ones. Freesia and Jake sat across from each other. _Click!. _Freesia and Jake look at each other with a look that says "Did you hear that?" Thy just shrug it off and continue their day. After stopping at Haunt Topic, the R.A.D. Version of Hot Topic, they're on their way to Abrezombie and Witch as a purple ghost comes between them. Spectra

"Hello you two love birds!" Spectra said in her light sing-song voice. "What are you up too?" She inquired.

"Umm. Just hanging out shopping." Jake replied scratching his head and fixing his brown locks.

"Just lurking for some new stories for my news article. See anything? She said, suspecting something between Freesia and Jake.

"Not really. Just people shopping. That's what the maul's for." Freesia said with slight sass.

"Okay. Well. I guess I will guess leave you two alone. Alone. Hmm. Maybe I _have _found my story. She said and chuckled as she disappeared. Freesia and Jake both turn to protest the idea and only find themselves looking into one anthers eyes. Freesia blinked off the gaze and the continued walking. They hit two more stores and Freesia's phone went off. She paused to read her text, Jake continueing to try on the sunglasses.

" I have to go. My mom is here to pick me up. Sorry, i'd love to hang out again sometime." Freesia said sadly and wazed good-bye walking out of the store. Freesia looked back once. He seen him watching her leave and waved. She left the maul and enjoyed the pitter-patter of the rain on her mom's car.


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepover

"Pass the light pink?" Freesia asked and received it from a mint green hand. That hand was her friend Allie's, Allie Ann. Allie is an Alien who is crazy, funky, and fun, but that's why everyone loves her. Freesia and her best friends Allie, Bambi, and Camille were having a sleepover at her Freesias house later that day. The four girls were painting their nails, listening to Big Time Rush, and gossiping.

"So, what did everyone do today?" Allie asked the girls while she was paint her nails electric blue.

"I went to the mall with Jake! Thanks to Camille!" Freesia exclaimed with a spark, Camille just laughed.

"As long as I can make you happy!" Camille said as she shook the white nail polish she was about to use.

"I did nothing all day. So boring." Bambi said. "Freesia, you are a life saver."

"Same here." Camille added.

" I went skating, other then that, I didn't do anything either." Allie stated.

"You guys are soooo boring!" Freesia exclaimed teasingly as her phone went off. The girls just laughed. Making sure her nails were dry, she checked her phone. "It's Jake." She said as she replied a "Hey(:" to the "Hi (:" Jake sent her. "Do you guys want to go skating tomorrow? If it's alright I'll invite Jake and some of his friends." Freesia said, plans in her mind for the next day. Okays and sure rang out from the girls. "Great!" Freesia said.

"What's up?" Jake's text read.

" Hanging with Bambi, Allie, and Camille. How about you?" Freesia's fingers glided across her phone typing the letters in reply.

"Cool :) Anddd nothing, bored. Lol." was Jake's reply.

" Lol. Do you want to go skating tomorrow with me and the girls, you can invite your friends.?" Freesia texted back, hoping for a positive text back.

"Sure. I'll text you in the morning?" Jakes text read.

"Ok(:" Freesia replied, and went back to the girls, waiting for the girls to paint there nails. Once the girls were done with their nails, they played Just Dance until they got tired and decided to hit the hay.


End file.
